Ghost Squad
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: A story about my charecters form the game, and also a cult of stone summit that worship Balthazar. Ch 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fissure of Woe

Savon walked from the beach, his Chaos Axe dripping with the green blood of the spiders he had just killed. As he walks toward the forest where Shiva is hunting spiders as well, he encounters the biggest Shadow Beast he had ever seen.

"Oh Crap!" he screams as he draws his Axe and Shield. The beast casts the elite spell Spiteful Spirit on Savon, which makes anything he does hurt. He slashes the beast with his Axe, and then slams into its face with his shield. The beast tries to swipe his claws into Savon's face, but Savon deflects the blow with his axe and slams it straight into the heart of the beast. The beast falls and Savon tries to walk away, but falls unconscious, helpless in the hell that is the Fissure of Woe.

Shiva fires her last arrow into the Armored Cave Spider and it falls in a heap of bloody juices. After she collects the Spider Legs and Obsidian Shards that the creatures dropped, she heads back toward the beach. As she walks threw the dark canyon, she knows something is wrong. Savon usually meets him here. She uses her elite skill escape, which makes her run faster and have a chance to dodge attacks, and runs threw a group of Shadow Creatures before they even notice her. As she draws closer to the beach, she spies the corpse of an incredibly large Shadow Beast.

"My lord" She states, "That must have been hard to kill." She notices Savon's unconscious form on the ground near the beast. "Savon! Savon! Wake up! Crap… he's unconscious. Don't worry Savon; I'll get you to Wanda! She can heal you!" She puts him over her shoulders and starts walking back toward the entrance to the fissure.

As Wanda casts her healing spells onto Savon, Drizzt approaches Shiva.

"What on earth happened down there? He's never come up in such bad shape before!" Drizzt is visibly angry.

"I don't know!" she replies "I found him near the remains of a huge Shadow Beast. Maybe he was fighting it."

"Damn Spiteful Spirit. What was he thinking! He knows to run from those things when you're alone."

"Well, maybe he thought that he could do it. After all, Mez does it all the time."

"Well, maybe he's a moron! Mez only kills them because she has some god-forsaken power that she won't share with us. And even then she almost kills herself." As he says that, the statues of Balthazar and Grenth shift back into their original positions, blocking the entrances to the Fissure of Woe and the Underworld.

"It seems the gods have lost their favor in us." Wanda says as she finishes her healing breeze on Savon. The Temple of The Ages changes back from the hellish looking temple back into a grassy plain. "Come. Let us head back to the Guild Hall." They exit the temple, while unknown to them a small man eyes them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gorgal Hammerfist

Their walk back to Lions Arch is uneventful. As they head toward the docks so they can sail back to the Guild Hall, the small man steps in front of them. Drizzt, being the sharp assassin that he is, immediately recognizes him as a dwarf.

"So, what is a dwarf doing out this far from the shiverpeaks?" He asks.

"My name is Gorgal Hammerfist" He says. "I saw you come out of the Temple… If you don't mind my asking, are you heroes?"

"And if we are?" Drizzt replies, not giving the dwarf any ground.

"Then my clan will need your help. You see, the Iron Mines of Moladune are under attack by the Stone Summit. We will pay you all 250 gold a piece if you help us clear them out." Drizzt approaches Wanda, Shiva and Savon.

"What do you think guys? I don't trust him" Drizzt states bluntly.

"Well, 1000 gold is a lot" Shiva replies "We could use the money."

"Ya but Savon is hurt. He needs to get back to the hall and be treated by Yume."

"So? We could go without him. That's still 750 gold. Besides, how hard can it be to kill a few stone summits?"

"Fine… Savon, you go back to the hall. Shiva, you and Wanda come with me." He approaches the dwarf "We'll take your offer, but we expect the money up front."

"Of course! Of course! Here is your money" He hands them each 250 gold "Now, I will show you to the mines…"

Savon gets on a boat to the Guild Hall of the Pink Animal Clan, his and the rest of ghost squad's guild. There he meets up with Kevin, the guilds second in command.

"Sir. Here is the guilds share of the profits we got from the fissure. I hope it is satisfactory." He hands over the gold and starts walking off.

"Wait!" Kevin says "Where are the others?"

"They got a contract from some dwarf named Gorgal Hammerfist. Said the Iron Mines were under attack by a group of Stone Summit. Payed upfront too! Sounds promising!"

"Gorgal Hammerfist… sounds familiar… where have I heard that name before…" That's when he notices the blood all over Savon's Wyvern Armor. "Jesus man! You need a doctor! Come, I'll take you to Yume!"

Drizzt, Wanda and Shiva's march from Lions Arch to the Iron Mines of Moladune was uneventful. 10 minutes after they enter, Drizzt starts to suspect something is wrong.

"Where are all the stone summit?" He asks suspiciously. He then hears a war cry all around them. "You traitor! You set us up!" He stabs Gorgal threw the heart and brain at the same time, and assumes a battle stance, blood dripping from his daggers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Battle in the Mines

As the blood drips off of Drizzt's daggers, Shiva draws her bow and scans the horizon. Wanda steps behind the two, preparing her Holy Branch to heal any wounds the two might take. After about 35 seconds of waiting, two dwarves appear over the horizon. The first is greeted with an arrow threw the heart, and Drizzt shadow steps to the other one, slits its neck, then shadow steps back. After the initial easiness, all hell breaks loose. Hundreds of the Dwarves pile in from all directions. Shiva lets loose a huge barrage of arrows that kills a few dozen, but the rest just walk over the corpses and keep on coming. Drizzt fights a few one on one, dagger on hammer, until he exhausts all of his energy and shadow steps back to Wanda's healing and Shiva's cover fire.

"This is suicide!" he yells over the chaos "We have to run deeper into the mines and look for cover!" The other two agree, and they run through a corridor deeper into the mines.

While Kevin is escorting Savon to Yume, a light clicks on in his head.

"Wait a minute…" he states "Gorgal Hammerfist… that's the name of a Captain in the Cult of Heaven! Drizzt and the others are walking into a trap!"

"What?" Savon yells. "We have to help them!"

"YOU are not going anywhere. Yume's going to help you recover. After she starts to stitch you up, I'll get the rest of ghost squadron together to help them." 30 minutes later Mez, Grant, Patsy, Bender, Sandra and Warren were heading out of Lions Arch to help the rest of their squad. After they reach the Mines, they try to fight their way in.

"You do know they're dead by now, right?" Grant says nonchalantly, not even phased that his undead minions are collapsing all over the battlefield.

"Shut up you idiot" Patsy replies "If we thought like that, why the hell would we be trying to rescue them?" She raises her staff and summons another bound spirit to help them in the fight. His necromancer ways are starting to piss me off she thought. Nearby, Mez casts her degeneration spells on a dwarf that charges her. It is dead before it reaches her. Bender summons a shower of meteors onto another group of dwarves and kills them quickly. Warren casts his wards to help protect his team while Sandra slams her hammer into a dwarf's skull. Grant immediately uses all of the dead bodies to create more undead minions to help in the fight. After about six minutes of fighting, they reach the entrance to the mines where they discover Gorgal's dead body.

"Looks like Drizzt was feeling creative," Mez states. She sniffs the blood. "He's been dead 8 hours tops. They might still be alive."

"I wouldn't count on it" Warren says, "By the look of these footprints, I'd say their outnumbered at least 500 to 1." Sandra puts her hammer over her shoulder and starts heading into the mines.

"Then we would better get going," she says.

Drizzt and Wanda hide in a pile of rocks as a large group of the stone summit pass them, Shiva unconscious in their arms.

"Drizzt, we have to help her!" Wanda whispered into his ear.

"We can't," he replies, "We would be captured as well. The most we can do is pray that they want us alive and not dead."

As Yume applies the stitches to Savon's wound, she asks Kevin who the Cult of Heaven are.

"They are a religious sect of the stone summit," Kevin answers, "They believe that Balthazar is the only true god and that he would want them to defeat all non-believers of their sect. Every 3 years they take 2 powerful people and sacrifice them in the name of Balthazar. The only hope we can have is that the three of them have split up. They won't sacrifice only one."

Shiva wakes up in darkness. She tries to stand up but her arms and legs are bound. She tries to scream out, but her mouth is taped shut. She manages to get on her knees and crawl a little, but she gets hit in the stomach with a hammer. A dwarf whispers into her ear: "Don't try to escape human… The second sacrifice will be here soon, and then…" he can't finish on account of Shiva's Head slamming into his face. She tries to escape, but she gets slammed in the head with a hammer and falls unconscious again.

"Bender…" Sandra says "If you're going to light the way with fire… MAKE SURE I'M NOT IN FRONT OF YOU." Bender smiles innocently.

"Sorry." He says. Warren snickers. They walk deeper into the mines trying to find any trace of Drizzt, Shiva or Wanda. They find another set of footprints leading deeper into the cave.

"Look, it looks like a struggle" Mez states. "Looks like someone was dragged off. It's a petite form… must be Shiva or Wanda. Lets go guys"

"Shh! I hear footsteps" Drizzt whispers to Wanda, "It only sounds like 5 or 6. I can take um" He leaps out of the rocks and is stopped in midair by Sandra's hammer to his face. He falls and rubs his nose. "Ow! Sandra! That hurt!" he wipes the blood off of his face as Wanda walks out from behind the rocks. "Well, now that we have help, we might be able to get Shiva back. How did you know to come help us?"

"Kevin recognized Gorgal's name when Savon told him the story," Mez replies, "Lets go."

"Sir, our spies report 6 more humans have entered the mines" a dwarf states to a much larger dwarf riding on a wyvern. "They seem to have made contact with the other 2 humans and are heading into our base." The large dwarf smiles

"Good" he replies "let them come" He laughs a demonic laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pathway of Flames

Shiva awakens yet again from unconsciousness. She tests all of her limbs, once again they are bound. Her mouth is still gagged. She looks over her shoulder to try to get a visual on the room. It is pitch black except for a few spots where flames erupt from the ground. She tries to break free but the ropes are too tight. She then lies down and accepts her fate.

Drizzt and Warren scream in pain as the arrow trap activates. The other members of the group manage to dodge the arrows, but those two got hit with a good 10 each. Both of them fall down, bleeding. Wanda immediately rushes to them and starts casting her healing spells. Drizzt gets up slowly, trying not to open any more wounds, but Warren just lies there. She checks his neck.

"He's dead…" she states. They spend a moment of quiet mourning, then Drizzt uses his daggers to dig a makeshift grave, and they bury him. Drizzt screams in pain again.

"I can't… move," he states, "My wounds will just keep reopening…"

"You stay here; we'll come back with Shiva, but first give me your daggers." Mez had never talked with so much anger in her voice before.

"My daggers? Why?"

"Just give them to me damnit!" He hands her the daggers and the 6 remaining members of the group keep going. Soon the come up to a dozen dwarves. Before anyone else can do anything, Mez channels energy into the daggers via her illusionary weapon skill. The other members of the group watch in shock as she slices all 12 down in less then 20 seconds.

"They shouldn't have made me angry!" She screams.

The 6 of them, Mez, Wanda, Sandra, Bender, Patsy and Grant, keep moving threw the mines until they reach a corridor that is set in lava. Only a small bridge of rock juts out.

"There is no way I'm walking across that" Patsy states, "One wrong step and we're burned."

"Agreed." Mez states, "I have a plan though. Bender channels fire and Grant is used to pain. I think that they should go across and see what is over there." Bender frowns.

"But," he starts

"No buts! I'm the leader of this squad and what I say goes!"

"Arg… fine…" The two of them start across. The corridor turns out to be longer then they predicted. After 11 minutes of walking, they are ambushed by a group of Cult archers. Bender summons a swarm of flames and kills half of them, and then Grant summons undead Bone Fiends from their corpses. They quickly take care of the other ones. When they reach the other side, they find a Lava Boat and use it to go back and get the others.

Drizzt grimaces in anger. He is helpless to fight against the dwarves that come and grab him. 5 minutes later he is thrown into the same room that Shiva is in. He quickly runs over and unties her.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Except for a few hurt limbs, I'm fine" She replies. They have no idea that the dwarves are preparing them to be sacrificed to Balthazar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sacrifice

The group comes upon a fork in the cave.

"Great… now what" Grant says.

"We're splitting up" Mez Replies "Grant, you Bender and Patsy take the right path, Sandra, you and Wanda are with me." As Grant and his group head down the right hand path, Mez and her group go down the left.

"Mez…" Sandra starts "You have to calm down. I know they killed Warren but you're supposed to be the leader. You risked Bender and Grant's lives to keep us going. How would you feel if they had died in that lava?" Mez turns to her

"You don't think I know that? But those are 2 of the best in the group. I was positive they would survive. And if they didn't, they don't deserve to be in Ghost Squad." They keep walking with Mez's anger almost causing a black mist to flow from her.

Bender's group immediately comes upon a group of dwarves. Bender casts Immolate and causes 1 to become on fire whilst grant uses his necromantic powers to cause 1 to die in its tracks. He summons a bone fiend from the corpse and watches as his undead minions slowly take over the battle. Patsy watches in awe as her comrades fight with such power, whilst all she can do is stand there and have her spirits protect them. After a couple of minutes of fighting the dwarves, the battle is won and they keep on going.

"Hey Grant?" Bender asks

"What?" He replies

"Do you know whats wrong with Mez? I mean, I know shes pissed that Warren died and all, but she seems much angrier then the rest of us. I should be the one most upset because I taught him everything he knew, but she makes my sadness seem like a small tear."

"I don't know. I think she was having… relations… with him, she's the one who wanted him in the squad at such a young age. He was nowhere near ready to fight in such a dungeon as this."

"Are you serious?! Him and Mez? Wow… I never suspected a thing. No wonder she's so pissed." They continue walking and they see a large alter, with what appears to be a room on top of it. All around it are about 4 dozen dwarves, all bowing down to the alter. They then start pouring hot lava into the room.

"Shit!" Drizzt screams in agony as the lava is poured onto his head. Shiva runs over, grabs him, and pulls him out. "What the fuck!" He screams, crying from the pain. Most of his hair is burnt off and his Assassin mask is on fire. Shiva rips it off and stares shocked at Drizzt's burnt face. She doesn't stay shocked for long though as the lava starts spreading around the room. She pulls Drizzt as high as she possibly can and preys.

"Did you hear that scream? I think that was Drizzt!" Patsy starts running toward the alter, but Grant grabs her, covers her mouth and shakes his head. "That would just kill us as well. We cant go charging in blindly or they'll tear us to shreds. We need a plan." Bender walks into the room, just enoph for the dwarves to see him. "Uh… I'll just go…" As he starts to walk off to another corridor, more then half of the dwarves chase after him.

"That moronic little… Well he gave us an opening. Lets go Patsy." Grant charges in, smacks one of the dwarves upside the head with his staff, and creates a Flesh Golem from its corpse. The Golem slams another one onto the ground, and Grant creates a Vampiric Horror from its corpse, and the minions start killing. In the meantime Patsy puts up defensive spirits around them, still angry that she has to work with a Necromancer, and even more angry that this necromancer was so good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ambush

Mez, Sandra and Wanda walk threw the narrow tunnel on the path they had chosen, Mez with Drizzt's daggers in the front, prepared to slice down anything that gets in her way, and Sandra in back, her hammer at the ready. They soon come to a large valley, the only way across a small rope. Mez puts the daggers in her satchel and grabs hold of the rope and starts climbing across. Wanda casts a protective barrier on herself and starts climbing across herself. Sandra sighs, straps her hammer to her back and starts climbing across as well. Soon, the familiar whirr sound of incoming arrows is heard and a barrage of arrows comes from the sky. "Heads u…" Sandra starts, but is cut short as an arrow pierces her neck and she falls off the rope into the chasm. "NO!!!" Mez screams, but before she could do anything, one of the arrows cuts the rope and they swing down to a small ledge.

Bender runs down the corridor he chose, Stone Summit dwarves chasing him. "Man, I hope enough are chasing me to give Patsy and Grant a chance." While he runs, he raises his staff into the air and sends a blast of lightning into a half melted wall next to him. Half of the dwarves chasing him are swallowed by the lava, so Bender turns to face them. "Eat flames!" He sends out a blast of flames from his staff into the dwarves, and they drop in a flash. "he… he… that'll teach those dwarves to mess with a pro elementalist!" Seeing as how he cant go back threw the lava flow he had just created, he moves forward into a large chasm-like area. Looking up, he cant even see the ceiling with his flames. "Wow. Big room." He looks around and a body catches his eye. He runs over and discovers Sandra's corpse. "Man… Oh man… no…" He digs a makeshift grave, buries her, and preys a silent prayer.

While his minions do all the hard work and fight off the last of the dwarves, Grant pulls a lever shutting off the lava flow into Drizzt and Shiva's Prison. As the last dwarf falls, Grant screams into the room, "Hey! Drizzt! You in there?" Surprisingly, Shiva replies, "Ya, he's in here, but the lava got poured directly onto his head. He's hurting like hell." "Crap!" Grant replies. "Well, hold on, we'll get you out of there!" He orders his minions to attack the rock wall between him and them. Patsy binds a few more spirits to protect them from when the crash will hit. After about 2 minutes of rock busting, Grants minions finally break threw, causing a rock slide to crush all of them. Grant screams in agony as all of his minions die at once, but immediately regains his composition and runs in to check on Drizzt.

Mez and Wanda slowly climb down the rock wall to find Bender praying. "Where's Sandra?" Mez demands. Bender shakes his head, and Mez gets the message. They walk silently back threw the corridor, Wanda using her protection prayers to safely alow the to cross the lava, and they meet back up with Patsy who is tending to Drizzt's wounds. "Drizzt? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying back there to heal?" Mez stares blankly at him, confused. "Those jerks captured me and dumped lava on my face." Its then that Mez notices that his face is severally scared. "Shit man! Wanda!" Wanda is already running to help Patsy in her restoration magic. After about 2 minutes of straight casting, Drizzt is up and ready to go. "Lets go." He says grabbing his daggers from Mez. "I want revenge on these guys." He places his Assassin mask over his scarred face and adjusts it alittle to put it over his completely burnt out eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Members

Savon walks threw the guild hall, still recovering from his injuries, trying to find Theresa, the pink clan's leader. He finally finds her, and announces his presence. "Theresa milord, I have the new recruits for Ghost Squad ready." She stares at him blankly, "You've been training them for 2 hours. No matter HOW good you are, that's too soon to say that their ready." "That's where you're wrong. These trainees didn't even need my training. They are all ready to fight." "Sigh… well, send them in…"

"What do you think she's going to do?" Spida, one of the new recruits asks. "I've heard rumors that if she doesn't like the candidates, she chops off their heads and eats um" Scian, another of the new recruits replies. Spida stares at him angerly and sends a wave of cold from her staff knocking him down. "Oh, very mature…" He says as he uses his scythe to prop himself up. "Shut up" Kita replies "I think Savon's comeing back." As if on cue, Savon walks into the room. "She's ready for you" The four new members of ghost squad exit the room and into the courtyard.

"You." She immediately states as the 4 of them enter the courtyard. "State your name and your class." She points to Chaos. "Chaos Distoni. Paragon. Specialization in support chants." She smiles. It has been a while since a Paragon was in the Pink Clan. And Savon says that they are already good? "Step back. You" she points to Kita, "Name and class" "Kita Turashi. Warrior. Specialization in precise sword strikes" Arg… not ANOTHER warrior… "Step back. You" she points this time to Spida. "Name and Class" "My name is unimportant. You can call me Spida. I'm a necromancer that specializes in the spell Spiteful Spirit" Upon that Savon winces remembering his recent battle with a shadow beast. "Step back. You" she points to Scian. "Name and Class" "Scian O'Nia. Dervish. I specialize in killing." arrogant little… "Well. According to the Number 2 member of Ghost squad, you little punks are ready for battle. Well we'll test that wont we. You four will perform a pilgrimage to Boreas Seabed and bring me a piece of jade that you personally carve from the Seabed." Spida frowns. "That's it? That's your big test? To get a hunk of jade?" "You won't think it's so easy once you get there." With that, the four members head to the docks to book passage to Cantha.

"Damnit Drizzt, we're lost" Bender complains as they walk threw the tunnels of the mines. Drizzt for some unknown reason had taken out a bow, and had been wielding it with about 50 arrows in it for an hour. They finally reach a large chamber with around 4 dozen stone summit in it. Drizzt releases the barrage of arrows into the group, and most of the group falls in an explosion of blood. Shiva stares at him in awe. Man, I wish I could fire like that The rest of the group runs toward the 7 of them and Grant smiles wickedly. He raises minions from every corpse that Drizzt had caused into the room, and they chase the rest of the dwarves out of the room. Grant and Drizzt high five each other, not noticing the ball of flames that came their way. It slams into them, knocking them unconscious. Suddenly the rest of the group hears a shriek as a wyvern, mounted by a dwarf, grabs both of them in its mouth. The dwarf claps. "You 7 are very, very strong. You managed to infiltrate my mines, ruin my sacrifice, kill more then 70 of my men, and come here fairly unharmed. However, I will have my sacrifice." Bender sends out a blast of flames, but the wyvern just blocks them with its tail. Shiva unleashes a barrage of arrows, but they are just reflected off of the beast's hard scales. Mez raises her staff and sends out degenerative phantasm, which seems to phase it a tiny bit. Patsy sends out spirits, some defensive, most offensive, and the offensive spirits slam their blasts into the beast. But their efforts are in vain as the beast along with its master runs out of the room.


End file.
